


Oneshots from my fnaf au

by Deadmeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, The Bite of '83, The Bite of '87, William Afton is a bad person, William Afton is a bad person in most of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Some oneshots from my personal fnaf au'sSince there are multiple I will specifyMajor tw ahead
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Her final moments

**Author's Note:**

> Normal au: tw death and murder

Susie Jones lay in the Chica suit, the sound of her ribs cracking played throughout her mind.  
  
This was it...she was going to die in here. 

She remembered the man, William Afton, a friend of mama's who said he found her dog, she trusted him god _why_ did she trust him.   
  


The girl accidentally moved, causing a sharp pain throughout her body, it hurt like hell.   
  
Soon the pain was too much, the last thought she had? She swore revenge on her killer.

William Afton, she will get justice. 


	3. the timeline p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a basic timeline of my au, please ask me about it I will cry

The beginnings

  * 1956 William Afton and his sister Evelynn Afton are born on October 17th, Henry Emily is born a month later on November 10th



  * 1965 Wiliam gets put in a mental institution where he will stay until he is 18 years old, he never spoke about what happened



  * 1974 William is released from the hospital and goes to a local college where he meets Henry Emily. Evelynn marries Robert Smith this same year when they have a child, Lily Afton. Afton Robotics is founded.



  * 1975 William marries his classmate Clara Davis, and they have there first child Michael Afton. Henry and William also open Fredbears Family diner



  * 1976 Henry Emily has his first child Charlotte "Charlie" Emily. Meanwhile, twins Elizabeth and Joseph Afton are born.



  * 1983 Tragically Joseph Afton is accidentally killed by Michael Afton, though no charges are pressed things will never be the same. This same year Charlie Emily is murdered, and Fredbears Family diner closes after 5 children mysteriously disappear.



  * 1984 Elizabeth Afton is seemingly accidentally killed by an animatronic, it is later found to be a suicide. Freddy Fazbears opens this same year



  * 1985 More children go missing at the pizza joint so they open a new location, rebranding



  * 1992 Lily meets and marries Mike Schmidt this year as they adopt 12-year-old Jeremy Fitzgerald



  * 1993 William Afton tragically dies in a spring lock accident, he is found to be the murderer of the missing children. Fazbear entertainment is left to Henry Emily.




End file.
